In the edge of love
by Ann Snow96
Summary: Porque a pesar de la desolación, la oscuridad y la tragedia siempre hay una gota de esperanza. A pesar de que te resistas, el dulce canto de la sirena te ha llevado al borde del amor. Songfic/Drabble Gruvia. Créditos a Hiro Mashima por los personajes y a Kamelot por la canción Beautiful Apocalypse que fue la inspiración para lo que aquí surgió.


**In the edge of love.**

 _«_ _Cayendo en la multitud_

 _En el camino a nuevos horizontes_

 _Ahogándome en una masa de refugiados_

 _Liberación en la desesperación_

 _Revolución en el encubrimiento_

 _El no poder sobrevivir a estos campos de batalla._

 _Estamos parados en el borde»_

Un escenario desastroso, gritos desgarradores pidiendo auxilio, la ciudad entera siendo aplastada, desmoronándose bajo los rugidos de un demonio.

No había un solo día en que esos recuerdos no atormentaran a Gray Fullbuster, el chico de hielo, el que había congelado su corazón. El pequeño niño que se había perdido entre los escombros de los recuerdos borrosos de una familia consumida por las llamas.

Sin un lugar al cual regresar, perdido en las tinieblas de una noche fría, todos los caminos cubiertos por la oscuridad de una soledad de final incierto.

Así era para él.

Pero de repente fue cegado por un brillante destello de luz. Alguien le había tendido la mano, era un hada de hielo de cabellos tan oscuros como los días que él había pasado. Ella le había sonreído y le había dado la calidez de un abrazo bajo la nieve, un hermano y un refugio al cual llamar hogar.

Juntos emprendieron un camino nuevo lleno de aventuras y llena de magia. Ahora el hada de hielo tenía un nombre y un cargo importantísimo para ambos niños, ilusionados con un poder que es capaz de nacer del corazón.

La maestra Ul tenía un largo camino que recorrer con dos aprendices entusiastas, que aún temblaban sin un abrigo ante el frío soplido del invierno.

"Un mago de hielo debe hacerse uno con el frío" fue la primera sentencia, mientras sus pies dejaban huellas sobre la nieve de la colina a medida que avanzaban, una gélida ventisca azotaba sus cuerpos descubiertos, pero incluso eso les parecía divertido.

Juntos rieron mucho, pero también tuvieron que llorar.

Una mañana bañada de blancura, de nuevo llegó a sus oídos el nombre de la bestia que había hecho añicos la infancia de Gray: Deliora, nuevamente apareció para devastar todo a su paso. Ah, el pequeño Fullbuster no podía soportar las lamentaciones de sus recuerdos, con solo pensar que más vidas estaban siendo tomadas por el mismo demonio, la ira ahogó a su sentido común y se juró a sí mismo que convertiría en polvo a aquel monstruo.

Pero por segunda vez, había perdido todo lo que tenía, bajo las garras de Deliora.

Después de una desesperada batalla, la maestra Ul había dado la vida a cambio de la de sus pequeños niños, convirtió su cuerpo en hielo y su espíritu permaneció sellado para siempre junto a la bestia congelada, sepultándolo bajo la más sincera forma de demostrar amor. Iced Shell había convertido el cuerpo de Ul en un sacrificio de amor que jamás se podría derretir.

 _«La gravedad está tirando de mí_

 _Y realmente no quiero ser un niño más en la desolación_

 _Mi mundo interno tiembla_

 _Tan cansado de mi ser trivial_

 _Un paraíso derretido hasta el núcleo_

 _Estoy parado en el borde…»_

La culpa lo acechaba a cada segundo, odiaba aquel día, odiaba la sonrisa que su maestra le regaló antes de desaparecer, odiaba haberla desobedecido, se odiaba a sí mismo.

A pesar de ello, Fairy Tail le había dado la bienvenida, una vez más tenía un lugar al cual llamar hogar. Ellos lo aceptaron con su pasado y su tragedia a cuestas, ellos le dieron un hermano, una familia y lograron volver a hacerlo sonreír.

Pero el brillo de su sonrisa nunca volvió a llegar a sus ojos. Él mantenía su corazón congelado.

 _«Siempre debes saber que no está solo_

 _Toma mi mano_

 _Mi aventura de canalón_

 _No estás solo_

 _Te llevaré donde los amantes van a dormir_

 _Tienes mi afecto sin límites_

 _Ahora cierra los ojos, no tengas miedo_

 _No estás solo»_

Luego de un altercado sumamente destructivo entre los gremios mágicos Phantom Lord y Fairy Tail, muchas cosas se habían perdido, aparte de los escombros en los que quedaron reducidos ambos hogares, a pesar de los horrores que llevaron a cometer a ambos bandos la situación de enemistad y luego de la dura batalla entre dos Magos Santos, los dos gremios alcanzaron el perdón. Y al contrario de sentir rencor, Fairy Tail le había abierto las puertas a todos aquellos que buscaban redención, amistad y amor.

Una gota de agua había caído sobre el corazón de Gray, constante y silenciosa.

Una mujer de la lluvia había resurgido como nueva, congelada bajo un cielo azul que nunca antes había podido ver, deslumbrada por la calidez del sol que su piel añoraba sentir, atrapada por los oscuros ojos de un mago de hielo. Juvia Loxar había logrado sonreír gracias a Gray Fullbuster, y a pesar de que ella lo había visto sonreír también, sabía que no estaba siendo completamente sincero, porque su mirada profunda siempre se reflejaba triste en ella.

Pero la tristeza de Gray no era lo suficientemente grande como para ahogar el mar de amor que sentía Juvia.

Desde pequeños detalles para llamar su atención, un nuevo peinado, un nuevo atuendo, un buenos días con una gran sonrisa.

Un abrazo, palabras de amor liberadas sin temor ni vergüenza, una mirada alegre, un regalo bajo la nieve.

Las gotas de agua caían constantes y bulliciosas sobre el hielo del corazón de Gray, calando y metiéndose cada vez más profundo. Cambiando el mundo de los dos.

Un "Te amo" sincero, una caricia y una mirada de amor antes de un sacrificio. Un sacrificio de amor eterno que jamás podría ser borrado.

Las lágrimas saladas no eran el mar en el que él quería naufragar, el hielo de su corazón roto dejó al agua pasar a borbotones, abrazándolo, derritiendo los casquetes.

Una sirena le cantaba dulces canciones prometiendo una vida sin soledad y por más que Gray quisiera resistirse a caminar hacia ella, estaba cayendo, estaba sintiendo calidez bajo la nieve.

Él estaba al borde del amor.


End file.
